


take me higher

by eatjamfast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fem Hunk (Voltron), Fem Lance (Voltron), Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Hance - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Long Winded Descriptions of Girls Being Beautiful, Mentions of Multiple Partners, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatjamfast/pseuds/eatjamfast
Summary: Lance had convinced herself she'd been imagining the tension that had built between them lately, told herself that the lingering stares and frequent compliments were nothing.





	take me higher

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self-indulgent I don't even know what to say
> 
> !!!!!!!!pls heed the tags!!!!!!!!!

Look. Lance wasn't _high_. She shared _half_ a joint with Hunk before they decided to call it a night, and she wasn't a fucking lightweight. So she knew she wasn't crossing her wires from the signals Hunk was sending her.

Some shitty romcom played benignly from Hunk's laptop on the bedside table for background noise more than entertainment, and they lay facing away from it. Hunk was curled against Lance, spooning up against her because that's what they _did_. It was warmer that way, and Keith hadn't paid his share of the heating bill this month so their student house was left frigid as the chill of the winter seeped in through drafty windows and doors.

What they _didn't_ usually do was touch each other up before falling asleep.

That was new.

Lance's breath hitched, and she couldn't help but go still against the palms brushing lightly against her thighs. It wasn't out of rejection, though. Shock was more like it. She had convinced herself she'd been imagining the tension that had built between them lately, told herself that the lingering stares and frequent compliments were nothing. Clearly, she'd been right the whole time because the unspoken quality to their actions from the last few weeks had obviously pushed Hunk to her tipping point.

Hunk's chest was a welcome weight against her back, and Lance gave into it because _fuck it all_ she'd been going _crazy_ for God knows how long, swept up in all of Hunk's sunshine smiles and the mischievous glint in her eyes. She could _feel_ how hard Hunk's heart was beating, pounding a tattoo through her ribcage and sending faint vibrations against Lance's back. She was glad she wasn't the only one who was super nervous.

Arching against Hunk's body – she gave her silent acceptance of the touches. They became firmer, more confident, fingers pressing into the lithe strength of Lance's thighs a little harder.

It was maddening. She was just touching. Nothing else. Yet Lance was already hopelessly turned on, the trails of goosebumps Hunk's fingers left in their wake lit a fire in her veins and the rapid puffs of air against the nape of her neck were not helping her try to keep herself in check.

Sensations built up on one another, until enough was enough.

Lance spun around in Hunk's arms, slamming her lips into her friend's awkwardly. Hunk let out a quiet sigh, coloured with the potential of a whimper but not quite there yet and Lance smiled into the kiss, flicking her tongue out against the seam of Hunk's lips.

Opening her mouth, Lance curled her tongue around Hunk's invitingly. Hunk groaned appreciatively, fucking her tongue into Lance's mouth, hooking it under the back of her teeth with another raw sound that made Lance's stomach clench with the force of the arousal that hit her.

Hunk's hands slid to the Lance's waist, rolling them so she was on top. Lance had to take a second to marvel at the pleasant stretch of her thighs straddling Hunk's wide hips, looking down through hazy eyes at the body below her because it was _too_ fucking beautiful. Her stomach was soft, rising and falling rapidly with the force of her breathing. The curve of her waist was more prominent than Lance's, her hips rounder and more feminine. Lance couldn't help but slide her hands up under the silky fabric of Hunk's vest, brushing her fingers lightly over Hunk's nipples before she cupped her cheeks in her palms, leaning down to kiss her again.

Lance realised, belatedly, that they hadn't _said_ anything yet. Maybe that was something they should do.

Before she could open her mouth to do exactly that, Hunk beat her to it. “Your ass is work of art,” she breathed, gathering the aforementioned work of art in her broad palms and _squeezing_.

Lance grinned, nipping lightly at the swell of her bottom lip before pulling away, letting her gaze roam over Hunk's body again unabashedly before meeting her eyes. Hunk's pupils were blown out and her lips were slick, a little swollen. Lance's stomach clenched again. That was a good look on her.

“It's kinda small though,” Lance said, _absolutely_ fishing for another compliment.

“Nothin' wrong with that,” Hunk said with a cheeky smile, dragging her hands up to trace soothing lines up Lance's spine. “Wanted this for so long, you have no idea.”

“I think I might,” Lance chuckled. “So are you gonna keep teasing me, or are you going to _fuck_ me?”

Hunk clucked her tongue, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Lance's ear. “So impatient.”

“Humour me,” Lance dead-panned, mirroring Hunk's movement except she continued to slide her fingers up into the soft curls of Hunk's hair, tugging lightly. Satisfaction spread through her warmly at the aborted groan Hunk let out, pushing back a little against the treatment.

In a flash, Hunk had Lance's head yanked back, forcing her spine into a punishing arch; one-upping Lance in the best way possible. She licked a stripe up the exposed span of neck she'd created, before sinking her teeth into the juncture where her throat met her shoulder. The pain was exquisite, and Lance definitely wasn't complaining.

“How do you want it?” Hunk asked, licking her way into another bite, this time it was – _oh, fuck,_ it was harder and all the better for it. There was a hidden strength to Hunk, hidden beneath her overtly feminine figure and it was really showing through in the way she pinned Lance's body to her own, a firm promise of what this could be.

Lance swallowed, shivering at the way she could feel her throat work against the teeth latched onto it.

“Rough,” she rasped out. “Just like this.”

There was nothing Lance had a weakness for quite like bubbly feminine girls like Hunk who were absolutely stone-cold in bed, hard and soft at the same time. It was unbelievably hot, to know that she'd watched Hunk tuck a daisy behind her ear not five hours ago and now she was raising deep purple marks against Lance's collar bones. It was a juxtaposition she could appreciate.

“You like this,” Hunk said, knowing, raking her nails up Lance's back and dragging a helpless moan out of her. “You sound so good, Lance. I could come just _listening_ to you.”

“You sure – ah – know how to stoke a girl's ego,” Lance's voice cracked and she ground her hips down, jaw clenching in frustration when she didn't find the friction she was craving. Sensing her desperation, Hunk wedged a thick thigh between her legs and pushed up roughly.

_Fuck_.

“Fuck!”

“Want something?”

“Please, god – Hunk – yes,” she bleated pathetically, rolling herself against Hunk. Her shorts rode up uncomfortably and she became viscerally aware of the fact they were still wearing clothes and that was a bad, bad thing. She wanted skin against skin, wanted to know how Hunk's body would feel against hers.

Without being prompted, Hunk lifted her vest over head, and Lance gulped.

_Holy fuck holy fuck boobs boobs shitting hell_ boobs _fuck I'm so gay what do I do_

Her brain essentially short-circuited, barely processing the adorable giggle that bubbled out of Hunk as she wrangled Lance out of her flannel. Undoing the buttons deftly, she slipped it over Lance's shoulders so it pooled around her spread thighs, still bunched up around her wrists. Hunk gently lifted her arms, smirking when Lance let herself be physically removed from the shirt, still staring in awe at how fucking gorgeous Hunk was.

“Your tits are massive,” she blurted stupidly and Hunk laughed loudly, having to take a second to compose herself at Lance's comment.

“Oh, my God you're such a doyle. It's hard to believe you've ever slept with girls before.”

“None of them have ever been as beautiful as you, I'm kind of having a hard time dealing with it,” Lance complained as Hunk rolled them over, settling between her legs with a warm smile.

“You sure know how to stoke a girl's ego,” Hunk mimicked her and Lance stuck out her tongue, yelping in surprise when Hunk leaned down and bit down on it. “You're such a chatterbox. I think I preferred it when you were moaning like a ten bob whore.”

That shocked a groan out of Lance.

“You're _filthy_ ,” Lance said, and didn't know why she was so surprised by this _now_. Allura had explained to Lance in _explicit_ detail what Hunk was like in bed last time they hooked up, and Lance was pretty sure that was one of the reasons she'd started crushing hard on Hunk the last few months; wanted to know intimately if the information Allura had used as fuel to fuck her with was _true_.

“You have no idea, darling,” Hunk purred, yanking down Lance's sleep shorts. Lance watched her, wide-eyed as she reached for the half-finished joint that was resting in the ashtray next to the bed.

Hunk smiled down at her, saccharine sweet, pressing Lance down into the mattress heavily, using her full weight against Lance's body.

She flicked her clippo, lighting the last half of the joint. Smoke curled around her face lazily as she took a long drag. Lance could see Hunk's chest heave as she took it back, and she nodded desperately when Hunk leaned forward with intent, scenting the smoke in the air deliciously as a few tendrils of it escapes her mouth.

Hunk sealed their lips together and exhaled. Lance inhaled greedily, flicking her tongue out into Hunk's mouth without finesse as though she could coax more smoke out of her. Hunk pulled away, licking her lips.

“ _Hold it_ ,” she told Lance and Lance obeyed without question, chest burning pleasantly as she kept it back until it made her head spin. “Let go – that's it, darling, you like that?”

Lance nodded again, and parted her lips obediently when Hunk perched the joint between them after ashing it. She took a long drag, and groaned when Hunk pressed their mouths together again, breathing in everything Lance had to give her.

Dizzy from the weed and how fucking turned on she was, Lance ground up into Hunk's lap.

“Please, please, fuck me,” she said, little whines escaping her as she panted, wriggling her hips. Hunk leaned back, considering her as she smoked the dredges of the joint, stubbing it out afterwards. 

“Demanding,” Hunk said, but she complied with Lance's begging. Lance let her eyes slip shut, breathing out heavily through her nose when Hunk's fingers dipped lower, then lower still until they were gliding through slickness. “You're so fucking _wet_ ,” Hunk moaned, and Lance couldn't help but answer it with a whimper of her own. “Open your eyes – look at me.”

Lance's eyes flew open, and she trembled under the heat of Hunk's gaze.

“You're so pretty, darling,” Hunk continued, dipping her fingers in Lance's wetness before moving back up to roll them over her clit. Lance twitched hard, squeaking, her mouth dropping open. It didn't take much of that before Lance was shuddering under her, tensing and letting out a weak cry. Toes curling, she scrambled for purchase against Hunk's back as she came.

Warmth curled through her limbs, making her lax with pleasure as Hunk kissed her fiercely.

She didn't even wait a beat before she was pushing two fingers into Lance, crooking them and rubbing tight circles that chased away the exhaustion from Lance's first orgasm like a punch in the gut.

“Okay?” She murmured, ducking down to mark up the dark skin of Lance's neck.

“Good, _so_ fucking good,” Lance nodded rapidly, riding her hips into the motions of Hunk's hand. “More.”

“Already?” Hunk teased, changing up her game and fucking back into Lance with three fingers. Lance choked out a high keen, nodding rapidly. It was _tight_ , and she probably wasn't ready for them yet but the burn was so fucking good and the ache only made her wetter, until the room was filled with the slick sounds of Hunk thrusting into her and their breathy moans.

Hunk's fingers were deliciously thick, and stretched her open in ways she'd never experienced before. Her thumb was pressed hard against Lance's clit and it rubbed against her so perfectly every time she rolled herself back onto Hunk's hand whenever she railed into her.

Lance was at a loss as to how Hunk's hand wasn't cramping, but honestly she wasn't in a place where she was going to bring it up. Her next climax swelled up inside of her little by little, like a tide creeping up the bay. She didn't notice how close she was until the waters were pooling at her feet, lapping at them in gentle encouragements to step a little deeper into the waters. It was hypnotising and enticing, and she had no choice but to let herself be swept away.

“You're such a little slut, so desperate for it,” Hunk grit out, her voice hard. She licked into Lance's mouth again and Lance _screamed_ into the kiss, clenching hard around Hunk's fingers. The way she'd been crooking her fingers was exacting in its ability to push Lance's over the edge.

“Look how well you take me, you're so good, darling,” Hunk continued, and just kept on fucking her through it until Lance felt like she was floating, her entire being centred on the way Hunk's fingers felt inside of her. “I bet I could get a fourth in there, and you'd take it so well. Wouldn't you?”

“Yeah - yeah, _yes_ , Hunk I would. I'd take anything you gave me, _anything_ ,” Lance cried out, her arms dropping to the bed weakly as she gave herself up to Hunk's all-encompassing control.

“I don't think I will,” Hunk said as she mouthed against Lance's collar bones and _holy fuck_ she was still fucking her how was this _happening_ – “Maybe next time. Or I could strap you, bounce you in my lap all pretty while you still beg for more.”

The fantasies Hunk wove for her were overwhelming, and Lance's mind was filled with all the possibilities of what they could feel together, what they could _be_ together, strung out on the endless things they could do; all of them ending in _ecstasy_.

Lance was shrieking by the time she came again, _drooling_ as Hunk just _kept_ talking to her, telling her how beautiful she looked and what filthy things she wanted to do with her. It was too much and she slapped at Hunk's arm weakly, tapping out.

“God,” Lance choked out, still lying on her back uselessly as Hunk rolled off her, chin resting in her palm. The image of innocence.

Hunk grinned at her, tracing circles in the sweaty skin in the dip between her breasts. She pinched one of Lance's nipples hard, and Lance laughed, suddenly ticklish and feeling hyper from the impossibility of everything that had just happened.

“I knew you'd be a good ride,” Hunk said casually.

Lance poked her shoulder, too tired to be meaner. “There's no way you could have known!”

“Uh. Allura literally spent the whole last time we slept to together telling me how hot you were. I knew what I was in for.”

“That – that little snake!” Lance sputtered in disbelief. “She said the exact same thing to me last week.”

_She set us up!_ Now a lot of things were starting to make sense.  _Thanks, Allura._

“What, telling you how hot you are?” Hunk joked.

“Oh, you're _in_ for it!” Lance said, pouncing on Hunk and kissing her soundly.

Sleep forgotten for now, Lance let herself get swept up in Hunk's touches again, smiling like an idiot.

**

“Hey – Lance?” Hunk mumbled, when they collapsed against one another in the early hours of the morning.

“Mmm?”

“Wanna go on a date tomorrow?”

“Mmm.”

“Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is eatjamfast!


End file.
